


never letting you leave

by playitagain



Series: Snap Shots [24]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/pseuds/playitagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re lying on the couch when Naruto turns to look at Sasuke, a serious expression on his face. “We should get married,” he says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never letting you leave

They’re lying on the couch when Naruto turns to look at Sasuke, a serious expression on his face. “We should get married,” he says. It isn’t a question, but a suggestion, a serious suggestion at that. Why did Naruto have to choose now to be serious? 

Sasuke isn’t exactly sure how to respond. He freezes up, eyes wide. What brought this on all of a sudden? It ruined everything Sasuke had planned. 

Naruto’s serious expression turns into one of eager excitement, waiting patiently for Sasuke to say something. The only problem is that he doesn’t know what to say. The ring in his draw has been weighting him down for month while he tries to find the right moment to ask and then Naruto goes and blurts the words out without even thinking the idea over. He’s actually really annoyed.

“Where the hell did that come from?” he asks, voice a little harsher than he planned. Naruto’s blue eyes widen at the tone and he pushes himself up so he’s sitting tall on the other side of the couch. The movie is long forgotten now. 

“It’s been five years. I just thought we should move to the next step,” Naruto explains. Blond eyebrows furrow when Sasuke’s expression doesn’t change. 

“Why the hell would we change something that’s good?” 

Sasuke isn’t exactly sure where this is coming from. He wants to change this and he wants to change it as soon as he can. He’s sick of people eyeing Naruto like he’s on the market. He’s clearly with Sasuke and Sasuke wants to put a ring on that finger so everyone knows. The only problem is that he has a ring, but absolutely no plan. Naruto isn’t even down on one knee and he knows he has to at least do that much.

“Wait… you don’t wanna marry me?” Naruto asks. Sasuke can see the flash of hurt in his eyes, the realization. Sasuke has mentioned, when they first got together, that he wasn’t sure if he wanted to get married. That isn’t the problem now though. He wants to marry Naruto with every fiber of his being. 

“What?”

“Why the fuck have I wasted five years of my life with you if you don’t see this relationship going further?” Naruto’s voice is louder now and Sasuke can hear the sad undertone. The one he knows that normally leads to Naruto crying. This isn’t what he wants. Naruto was jumping to conclusions. Sasuke just didn’t know how to tell Naruto that 

Before he can voice his opinion, Naruto is off the couch, throwing his arms in the air. “You know what, I don’t know if I can keep doing this then.” Sasuke’s dark eyes widen as he watches the blond make his way to their bedroom. He can hear shuffling as the blond keeps going. “I don’t think I can keep this relationship up if it doesn’t go anywhere. I thought I could get you to see the up side of marriage. I thought I could get you to fall in love with me to the point you wanted to show the world. I guess I was fucking wrong.”

Sasuke doesn’t exactly now what to say. He can’t seem to form words as Naruto come out of their room with a suitcase full of clothes in his hand. 

Sasuke knows he has to do something.

The next words out of Naruto’s lips go unheard as Sasuke runs to his bedroom, pulling draws out and practically throwing his clothes all over the place. He can’t seem to remember where the hell he left the ring and the more time he takes, the closer Naruto gets to the door. This was bad. This was so bad. How could he screw everything up like this?

“I’m going to stay at my parent’s house for a while and think about this whole relationship because I don’t know if I can-”

“Naruto,” he interrupts because the ring in finally in his hand and he’s kneeling on the ground. There is no turning back now. “You’re a fucking idiot if you think I don’t want to marry you.”

“What the hell-” Naruto’s mouth falls open as he turns around, blue eyes wide. The words are long forgotten as Naruto takes in the sight before him. 

“Naruto-“

“What the hell are you doing?”

Sasuke rolls his eyes. Isn’t this what Naruto wanted? 

“Naruto, will you marry me?” The words finally leave his lips and it’s like a weight is lifted off his shoulders. Of course, the weight is replaced by a new one within seconds. Why the hell was Naruto just standing there instead of saying anything? 

When nothing happens after a while, he goes to move up off the ground. Apparently he just made a fool out of himself. That’s just great. He was planning to do this big romantic proposal and now he just looks like an idiot. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go at all.

Before he can stand though, the suitcase is dropped and hands move to press on his shoulders so he stays on one knee. Sasuke looks up to meet Naruto’s gaze, wondering what the idiot was doing right now. 

“I’m taking this is, Sasuke. Ya gotta stay there,” he answers. Sasuke can see the smile pulling up his lips. He can also see those tears settling in the corner of Naruto’s blue eyes. “I just thought – I swear you were going to let me leave – I didn’t know…Holy shit.”

Sasuke watches Naruto closely, wondering when the hell Naruto was planning to give him an answer. He didn’t exactly want to be down here all fucking day. 

“Is that a yes or a no, idiot?”

“Bastard.” The laugh that leaves Naruto’s lips is teary. “That’s a fucking yes.”

It takes him a moment for the words to process, but the second they do he’s up, slipping the silver band onto Naruto’s finger. Before he can even take the moment in, arms wrap around his neck and a teary face burrows into his shoulder. 

“Shit, I thought you were going to let me leave.”

“I’m never letting you leave, idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at narudobe-sasuteme


End file.
